Chutzpah
by The Author 1945
Summary: Israel is known for being rebellious. So what happens when Germany leaves his son alone for a moment and a young nation shows up to give his father a message? Read and find out! Author series, one shot.


Hello, everyone, I'm the Author 1945, read me, fav me, love me!

So, Izzy, cute as he is, is a little kid, so he has the habit of being rebellious, let's see what's going on with him!

**_WARNING!: BEFORE YOU READ THIS BE SURE TO READ MY STORIES IN ORDER OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON! TO GET MY STORIES IN ORDER JUST CLICK MY NAME, THE AUTHOR 1945, AND LOOK UNDER 'MY STORIES_**!

...

* * *

"Alright, Israel," said Germany seriously, "I need you to stay here and not touch anything."

"Why?" said the boy with a smile. The German sighed. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He had to go to a meeting with his boss and unfortunately Prussia was nowhere to be seen so he couldn't watch the eight-year-old. Therefore, Germany had to leave the boy outside while he met with his boss for only a few minutes.

"Sit right here," ordered the German, leading the child over to a nearby bench. The child sat down and fiddled with his yamaca rather than paying attention to his father. Germany huffed with annoyance and grabbed the boy's head and turned him to face him. Israel smiled, his eyes shining curiously. Germany resisted the urge to smile back as he gave the boy his orders:

"Stay here, speak to no one, don't move or do anything until I return," ordered Germany, wagging his finger at the boy to emphasize the point. Israel nodded, smiling happily. Germany sighed, hoping the child would be okay. He told the boy to be good and assured him he would be right back as he entered the building. Israel waved to him as he left.

The second Germany closed the door behind him, Israel hopped off his seat and began exploring as if it were nothing, completely disregarding his father's orders not to move from the bench. The boy wandered about, looking for birds. The boy climbed a tree and then hung upside down, laughing as the blood began to flow to his head and everything was upside down, his blue yamaca fell off his head but he wasn't worried, he would just pick it up later.

"Hey!" came a voice and Israel looked down to see a small, curly-haired nation gazing up at the Israeli with a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

"Shalom," said the boy, grinning.

"What are you doing?" said the nation, cocking his head upwards.

"Hanging upside down!" answered the boy as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"I can see that," said the curly-haired nation, "why?"

Israel shrugged, "its fun~! I'm like a possum! Hey, watch this~!"

With that, the child swung over and around the branch like an Olympian before he leapt into the air, did a summersault in the air, then landed on his feet.

"Ta-da!" cried the boy, throwing his hands into the air victoriously. The curly-haired nation looked shocked.

"Where did you learn to do that?!" he cried in surprise. Israel grinned gloatingly and puffed out his chest importantly.

"Practice!" he said, "I've gotta be in tip-top shape!"

"Oh, but aren't you afraid of getting hurt?" asked the young nation, looking slightly concerned.

"Not afraid, but I do like risks," said the boy, "it gets the blood pumping. Besides, I've done scarier things in my sleep, literally, you should see some of my nightmares. Nice to meet you, Ani Eretz Yisrael but you can call me Israel or Izzy!"

The boy ran forward and stood barely a couple of inches from the other nation. He grabbed his hand and shook it. The other nation cried out in pain at the boy's iron-tight grip. Israel released his hand and the other nation sucked his fingers. Israel continued to grin cheerfully as if nothing was wrong.

"Owww…" said the other nation, "you grip tight."

"Ken, I'm strong like that," said the boy, holding himself up importantly, then he frowned suddenly, "aw, man, you're taller them me! Why is everyone taller then me?! What's your name?"

"Latvia," said Latvia, continuing to suck on his hand, tears pricking his eyes. Israel cocked an eyebrow.

"Latvia? The Baltic? Akhi told me about you, don't you work for Russia?"

"Yes," said the Latvian, "I'm in the Eastern Bloc and…saaay, I think I've heard of you. Israel, was it?"

The Israeli nodded.

"Yes," said Latvia, looking at the boy curiously, "Russia was very eager to have you join the Communist Bloc. He drank himself near to death when you refused."

"I'll let you know when I start caring," said the boy, giving him an icy glare. That might have been cruel but considering all that Russia had done to 'get back at' Israel for not choosing him that the boy decided his hatred was justified.

"So what are you doing here?" said the Israeli abrasively. Latvia took a step back. The boy, at finding out Latvia worked for his greatest enemy, was going into full-out sabra mode, spikes and all. He gave the Latvian the look of death and stared him dead in the eye, holding himself up at full height (which wasn't much) and the friendly aura that he had radiated just minutes ago was replaced by one of suspicion and mistrust.

"I-I had a letter from Russia to Germany…hey!" cried the Latvian as he pulled out the sealed letter and Israel snatched it from his hand. The Latvian tried to get it back but the boy didn't even look at him as he used one arm to keep him at bay and he opened the letter and read aloud:

"_'Dear Nazi_,' oh, that's nice, this letter is off to a great start," commented the boy sarcastically before he continued reading, "_'I hope you are well and I'd like you to know that East Germany_," oh, wonderful, him too, '_is getting stronger and it would behoove you_,' behoove him? _'to stop bullying him so much, you're so mean!_' ken, you're one to talk, Russia, '_oh, and keep a leash on you're delinquent brother_,' hey, I'm the delinquent here, that's my title! '_keep him_ _away from East or I might just make him Russian territory, even if America doesn't like it. Lots of Love, the Soviet Union_."

Israel scoffed as he finished the letter. No new information here, the letter would only make Aba grumpier and Israel didn't want that so he crumpled up the letter and tossed it into a nearby garbage bin.

"Calm down," said the Israeli to the Latvian, "Aba would have done the same thing. So do you like living with Russia?"

Latvia blinked with surprise at the gall of the boy opening a private letter, throwing it away and then asking a personal question.

"W-we-well," stuttered the Latvian, "h-he is quite scary and…he pushes down on my head a lot, that's why I'm so short…"

"And yet you're still taller then me," the Israeli noted with a bitter smile. Latvia gave a nervous chuckle and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," said the Latvian, and then he added with out thinking; "you're really short, I've seen micronations taller then you."

Latvia didn't mean to be insulting when he said this, it was supposed to be a joke to lighten the moment but Israel took offense. His smile became and angry scowl, his blue eyes flashed with anger and he cried out in fury.

"_What was that_?!" he yelled, his aggressive instincts coming on, "_what did you say?! You wanna repeat that_?!"

Israel's blue eyes began to turn white, a sign that he was close to Israeli Raging. Latvia, terrified, backed away as Israel marched foreword, yelling at the top of his lungs and gesturing furiously. Latvia was sure the boy must have been furious, he had never seen anyone get so angry so quickly.

"_Don't make fun of my height, only I'm allowed to mention how tall or short I am, got it_?!" yelled the boy, backing Latvia up against the tree he had been hanging from only a few minutes ago. The Latvia let out a cry of fear and ducked and covered.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend!" he cried. He shivered with fear but when he looked back up at the Israeli the boy was smiling in a friendly manner.

"Hey, its beseder," said the boy, offering his hand to the Latvian, "apology accepted~!"

Latvia arched an eyebrow curiously. Wow, when Russia got even half as angry as the boy had appeared to be then, he stayed mad for at least a day. He wondered what had made Israel switch from happy to furious and back to happy so quickly. Regardless, to took the boy's hand and the Israeli helped him up.

"Is this yours?" asked the Latvian, handing the boy a small round cap that had been on the grass. Israel's eyes shone.

"Hey, that's my yamaca, I almost forgot about it, toda~!" said the boy, taking the yamaca and putting it back over Tel Aviv.

"Israel!" came a furious yell. Latvia and Israel turned to see and obviously furious Germany march over to them.

"What are you doing?!" yelled the German to the Israeli, who continued to smile in spite of his father's reprimand, "I told you to stay on the bench and not talk to strangers!"

"I know~!" said the boy brightly.

"And yet you're not on the bench and you're talking to a stranger!" said the German, blue eyes blazing furiously.

"Are you really surprised at this point?" said the boy, eyes shining with slight mischief. Germany sighed and turned to Latvia.

"And what are you doing here?" he said suspiciously, "did Russia send you to harm Israel?!"

"N-no, sir!" cried Latvia, putting his hands up slightly, "he-he just sent me with a letter."

"Where is the letter?" said the German, obviously not believing the Latvian.

"He's telling the truth, Aba," Israel interrupted, "and as for the letter, I threw it away."

"Was?" said the German, looking down at the Israeli with curiosity, "why would you throw it away?"

"Well," said the boy, "for one it was written by Russia and…"

"Oh, right, that's okay then," said the German and with that he grabbed the back of the boy's collar and dragged the boy off. Israel argued and struggled but was unable to break free and was dragged away, leaving Latvia standing there dazed.

"Alright, young country," Germany scolded once they got far enough away from Latvia, he peered sternly down at the boy and asked, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

Israel simply grinned impishly and said, "chutzpah!"

...

* * *

Good luck to you too, Germany.

Translations:

Ani Eretz Yisrael= I'm the Land of Israel

Chutzpah=a Jewish term that means to have gall or to be brazen. Israelis are known to have this.

'I'll let you know when I start caring'=If that seems a little cruel NO ITS NOT! Trust me, we'll get into some of what Russia did to Israel later, it's not pretty.

Russia's letter=yeah he hates Germany about as much as Israel. Stalingrad and all that.

Israel never listens to his father: recurring theme.

And on an unrelated note:

I AM WRITING A NOVEL!

Yup, I'm just finishing up a book I've been writing for months, I'm editing it and once it's published I'll be sure to notify all of you! Wish me luck!

Until then, we'll be back soon!


End file.
